1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable handheld electronic scale that can weigh a variety of objects, such as, for example, suitcases, packages that will be mailed or otherwise transported, and/or animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a portable handheld electronic scale to weigh a fish. As an example, a scale has been constructed with moveable jaws that are clamped onto the jawbone of a fish in order to weigh the fish. The jaws are then removed from the jawbone of the fish after the fish has been weighed. This scale cannot be used to weigh other types of items because of the specially constructed jaws that clamp onto the jawbone of the fish. Additionally, a typical digital fishing scale can only register a maximum weight of 35 pounds.